knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Hideout
|quest=Secret Hideout questline |translation= }} Secret Hideout is a location in the Faraway Lands that can be reached via the airship. It goes together with the Secret Hideout questline. Story Tagline: "Your father's secret estate. Who knows what secrets this island hides!" Geography Map areas: starting area (island), Secret Hideout area (building foyer), Father's workshop area (W), Sunken Basement area (E), Father's Office (N). Structures: *'Storage' (S, shared with sublocations) *'George' (S) *'Ancient Statue' x8 (center), to unlock Estate Gates *'Hint' x3 (SW, NW, SE), for Ancient Statue placements *Secret Hideout area (building foyer): **'Father's Diary', portal to sublocation Father's Diary **Father's Chest (contains: 50 Diary Pages, 5 Golden Hand, 1 +15 Energy drink, 1 Paint, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cambric, 1 Velvet, 1 Grimoire, 1 Cloth, 1 Planks) **doors to Father's workshop (W), Sunken Basement (E) **'Office Door' to Father's Office, with Code Lock *Sunken Basement area **Broken Pipe x4 **Father's Chest (contains: 10 Golden Hand, 2 Scissors, 4 Hammer, 4 Knife, 3 Pearls, 3 Paint, 3 Grimoire, 3 Cloth, 3 Planks, 3 Gauntlet, 3 Cambric, 3 Velvet; does it have Diary Pages?) *Father's workshop area **Father's Workbench **Bathyscaphe, portal to sublocation Sea Bottom (needs Scuba Set) Objects to take home: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Dwarf redhat ingame.png|'George' File:Sea horse statue.png|'Ancient Statues' File:Order board.png|'Hint' File:Estate gates secret hideout closed.png|'Estate Gates' File:Wall room door 2 closed.png|'room doors' File:Father's diary portal.png|'Father's Diary' portal File:Father's workbench.png|'Father's Workbench' File:Bathyscaphe and crane.png|'Bathyscaphe' portal File:Pipe valve purple 1.png|'Broken Pipe' File:Chest wooden 1 closed.png|'Father's Chest' File:Code lock.png|'Code Lock' Resources: special resources are Obsidian Deposits, Sulfur, White Marble, Bamboo, Rubber Tree, Fire Bush, Pineapples, Energy tree, Archive Records. Hidden Jewels (travel find). Georesources: Sulfur x3, Obsidian Deposits x3. File:Map_secret hideout_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_secret hideout_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_secret hideout_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_secret hideout_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_secret hideout_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_secret hideout_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_secret hideout_ru04.jpg|link=File:Map_secret hideout_ru04.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Father's Diary }} Father's Diary is a sublocation in the location Secret Hideout. It can be reached through the Father's Diary portal. Tagline: "Grimoire with father's memories. It has pages missing." The Father's Diary has four areas: starting area (SW), Old King area (NW), Capital Library area (NE), To be continued area (SE). Each is unlocked by a Father's Memories gate and contains a memory (see Father's Memories article). Structures: Storage, Father's Memories . Resources: none. Georesources: none. Sublocation: Sea bottom }} Sea bottom is a sublocation in the location Secret Hideout. It can be reached through the Bathyscaphe portal. Tagline: "Put on the Scuba Set to use the Bathyscaphe! You can make the Scuba Set on Father's Workbench." Structures: Storage (SW), Ship Debris (SW, E, N; unlocks Sea Bottom area'''s). *Father's Chest x6 (contains: 50 Diary Pages, , , 2 Scissors, 3 Hammer, 3 Knife, 5 Golden Hand, 1 Paint, 1 Grimoire, 1 Cloth, 1 Planks, 1 Velvet, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cambric, 2 Pearls, 1 +15 Energy drink, collections items (Postal Collection, Heraldry Collection). '''Decorations: none. Resources: Corals, Shell, Algae. Hidden Jewels (travel find), Pirate chest. Georesources: none. Colony "Create colony" requirements: *... Rewards: , , Daily Rewards: , 2 Yarn, 2 Roof tiles, 3 Pineapple, 2 Silver Ore, 2 Gloves, 4 Beads, 2 Pearls, 3 Ribbon, 1 Spinning Wheel. (Weight: ) Notes Category:Locations